totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
The New Neighbor
A story I did for TDA3 on the Camps Wiki a while back. It's a one-shot about GwenXNoah. Update: I re-read this with my more-advanced writing skill and was appalled at my past self. Updated in 2012. ---- I was alone. This story starts like another story I've read. Just the first 3 words. Anyway, I was alone. Trent moved with his dad to Antarctica. Apparently, he was sued by nine penguins. I didn't know they had lawyers. Unfortunately, someone else was moving into my neighborhood. Namely, Noah. Really, Noah. Out of all the people in the world, it's Noah. I'd really have preferred someone like Courtney, or DJ. But Noah. Noah, the one I voted out. The lazy bookworm to sit out of anything remotely athletic and insult our lack of skill on Total Drama Island. It was Saturday. A nerd moved into my neighborhood on the best day of the week. Boy, I can't WAIT until he sees me. ...You know that was sarcasm, right? On Sunday, my doorbell rang. I answered it. It was you-know-who. "GWEN?" He said in shock. "Yep, it's me. In the flesh," I responded. "Dad, why didn't you tell me GWEN lived here? You said you had reviewed all the neighbors!" Noah complained to his dad. "Well, son, there's a one-in-a-million chance that I knew that Gwen McDonald was the Gwen from that reality show." His dad responded. Noah laughed. "Your last name is...MCDONALD?" I grabbed him and held my fist up. Noah's dad's eyes widened as he backed off. "Shut it, nerd!" I yelled. Then another voice arose. "Gwen?" Uh-oh. It was none other than my mom. "Gwen! What are you doing to that poor boy?!" I unwillingly put him down. "Yes, mom." I sighed. "Good. Now welcome this family in!" She told me. "But mom!" I said. "This is the family of the biggest TDI nerd!" "And who is that?" My mom asked. "Uh, Noah! Didn't you watch Total Drama Island... And Total Drama Action? Aftermath? World Tour?" I asked. "It's not my fault he was voted off early! I have a bad memory, you know." My mom said. I rolled my eyes and retreated to my room, which then seemed like my last hold in the battle where insanity is winning. Now, the rest of this day was quite uneventful, as I locked myself in my room. But, someone knocked on the door... "Gwen?" It was Noah. I unlocked the door. "Sorry for the McDonald incident." Noah apologized. "Thank you," I responded with a tad of bitterness in my voice. "Now, is there anything you would like to tell me?" Noah had a smug look on his face as his dad approached from behind. "Sorry for threatening to hurt you," I unwillingly apologized. "I brought you chocolates." Noah gave me the gift. "Thanks. That's so...non-cynical of you," I thanked. "Nah, my dad's making me give them out." He then turned to his dad. "I got 223!" His dad nodded. Noah closed the door. "So... Noah..." I stalled. "You know, I was thinking that maybe we could get to know each other a little better," Noah recommended. "Uh, sure, I guess," I awkwardly agreed. "Where should we go?" Noah asked. I then surrendered my "final fortress" to the outside world. "So... Total Drama. Yeah, crazy right?" I asked. "What's your favorite color?" Noah asked. "What does that have to do anything?" I asked in response. "If we're gonna get to know each other, we might as well start with that," Noah explained. "Okay..." I thought about it. "Dark Turquoise." "Nice." Noah said, with a smile. "I like forest green." "What do you like to do?" I started to warm up to him. "Oh, I like to...play games, read, work out..." Noah went silent. "You work out?" I was holding back a big grin. "So on the subject of neighborliness, what do you like to do?" Noah avoided the insult I threw at him. "Sleep, eat, and go out of the ordinary," I responded. Then, my brother peeked in the door. "Gwen, dinner's ready!" He wanted me for dinner. "Go away..." I closed the door. We had a nice conversation, until a shocking event occurred. "Seeing as you have to go..." Noah started. "Yes?" We felt a bit casual at this point, so we weren't too stiff. "Gwen?" Noah asked. "Yeah?" I said. "Do you want to go out?" He said. I thought about it for a long time. "Okay. Sure." "Great," Noah said. "I think it's time for me to go, too." "Okay...bye," Gwen said. "Bye. See you around," Noah guaranteed. "See you around." As Noah left, thoughts in my head circulated, such as, What did I just do? and Who is he again? But I knew in my heart that there was a happy face deep under all of the complaints. But can he say the same for me? I don't know. But I guess it's a new life from here on out. The End Category:One-Shots Category:COKEMAN11's Stories Category:Noncompetition stories Category:Drama stories